A Miko in Chaldea
by Kage kitsune of light
Summary: With the adventures she has had, it was only natural that she would become a heroic spirit. Summoned to Chaldea to save humanity, she is willing to give her all. Servant Archer, Kagome Higurashi has arrived! Told mostly in small snippets. Perhaps something larger if inspiration strikes.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome would you mind cooking for today? The servants who usually do were all dragged into Master's newest adventure." Da Vinci asked the Japanese woman.  
"Sure DaVinci. But people better not expect an Emiya level feast!"

* * *

Cooking was exhausting. She doesn't usually cook for so many people in one day. But the dinner rush was over, now all that was left was clean up.  
"MONGREL."

"Gyaaa!" She spun around to face the golden archer who had burst in.

"Why am I only finding out now that you were cooking for the staff? I demand that you also make me a meal!" She clenched her fist. Was he seriously demanding that she cook for him?! It was obvious that she was finished cooking!

"No way in hell!"

"Is it not a wife's duty to cook for her husband?" Seriously?! He still thought that?! Actually, there were plenty of things wrong with what he just said!

"We're not married! We will never be married! I'm not going to make you anything!" Gilgamesh just waves his hand flippantly.

"It is only a matter of time." He grabbed her shoulders. "But how could you cook for those lesser than you and not for me?!" He began to shake her. "They have been singing your praises and yet I have had none!" She doesn't have the energy to deal with this.

"Alright alright! I'll make you something!" She was released. "But!" She says as she straightens out her clothes. "You have to call me by my name, not mongrel." Gilgamesh raised one golden brow. "But if you complain about my food, I'll send you back to the throne." She really would.

"Hmph, making such demands of the king. But very well, they are simple to do and it stops your hardheadedness. I look forward to my meal, Kagome." Seeing his smug face made her wish that she also demanded that he help clean up too.

"Yeah yeah Goldie, now get out! You're in the way."

She didn't know why she actually put so much effort into making the meal presentable. He was just going to take one bite before shouting about trying to poison him. He better not if he didn't want to get turned into a prism. "Alright Goldie," she called out. "Your food is done." Thankfully there was enough leftover to make some decent yakisoba. She set the plate down in front of him. "But I'm no EMIYA or Tamamo in the kitchen so I don't know what you are expecting." Seriously, her cooking was nothing to write home about. She was just glad that no one complained about it to her. Gilgamesh glared at her. Great, he was rejecting it before even trying it.

"Fool! I have heard the mongrels continuously prattle on about how they enjoyed your cooking! And you did not think to inform me about this?" Like he would even come if she told him. "Now I shall decide if your skill in cooking deserves such praise." As he took a bite she prepared herself for his outburst. He opened his mouth… and ate more.

"Eh?" Wait, he was seriously eating more?! Inuyasha always took one bite before demanding instant ramen. "Eh?" Did she just see him take a third bite?

"Oh? Were you captivated by my eating?" His smug tone catches her attention.

"NO. Its just," was she really going to ask him this? "You… you actually like what I made?"

"I would not have kept eating if it was unworthy of my mouth. Do you doubt my sense of taste?"

"Its just weird. You keep saying that people like my cooking, that you like my cooking even. But when I was alive Inuyasha kept demanding ramen. No one really said they wanted my cooking before."

"They are foolish. You are as well for allowing their opinions to cause doubt within you." He set aside the plate he was eating from. It was empty, he actually ate everything she made. "I suppose I shall have to spend my precious time reminding you of this fact."


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to hide, his life absolutely depended on him hiding! The dreaded trio had teamed up again! He didn't think that would happen again after Elizabeth's Hero Quest. He skidded around the corner and found salvation. Archer Servant Kagome Higurashi and an opened storage closet.

"Youdidntseemethisclosetdoesntexistokaythanks."

"Huh?! Wait Ritsuka-" he slammed the door shut. His life... rested in her hands. He didn't dare to even breathe.

"Ara ara, Higurashi-san have you seen Master?" Raikou.

"My silly husband seems to keep missing me~" Kiyohime.

"I just want to spend more time with him..." Serenity. Please Archer save him from this death!  
"A-ano..." No! Don't sound nervous like that! "Have you tried checking with Mash?" Of course they have! Mash is training with the knights right now! They've memorized his schedule!

"Yes." They answer in unison.

"Ah..." Archer, don't give up like this! He won't survive them all at once! "So, who's lap will he rest his head on as you comb your fingers through his hair?" Huh?! What kind of question is that?! "I heard that it's the best way to show love after all..."

"Ara ara, obviously his mother's lap." He could feel the bloodlust from Raikou!

"My husband shall rest his head on mine." From Kiyohime as well!

"My lap..." Serenity, even Serenity was emitting bloodlust! He trembled at the Trio's combined bloodlust. Did Archer just turn them against each other?! Was he saved?! Or did she somehow doom him?

"Ehhh.. sounds like you three should figure this out in the simulator room.." Archer continues as if she hadn't noticed the ocean of killing intent she caused. Was this... the work of A rank Bravery? He heard three sets of running feet, and a few minutes later his savior opened the door.  
"Well, That should keep them occupied for now. Apologize to the Doctor for me okay-?!" He hugged her with all his might. He gets to live another day! Another encounter with the trio survived! God really did have mercy!

"Thank you Archer! Thank you so much!" She pats his head.

"You're welcome? I'm pretty sure they're going to destroy a room though..." Now is not the time to dwell on that. Even though he would probably have to clean that up.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though servants didn't require sleep, it was still refreshing to wake up after a good rest. And after a couple hours of gathering resources, it was a good way to recover mana and subtly repair her spirit origin. She was not expecting Gilgamesh (his caster version no less) to be working at the simple desk she had.

"What are you... doing in my room?" The caster hadn't even glanced at her, just continuing to write something down on his clay tablet.

"Working."

"And why in my room?" Honestly, he could have chosen any other room!

"It was simply the best option at the time. But it's usefulness has run out." Yet he didn't bother to leave. Fine, she would kick him out herself- no hold on.

"You have bags under your eyes." Was that even possible? She never saw any other servant with such deep bags, hell Ritsuka and Hanami never had bags like this! "When was the last time you took a break?" She leaned in closer to his face. Was it actually possible to overwork a servant? Did he actually overwork himself?

"It is none of your concern Priestess."

"It does when you look like a zombie." She saw him frown and pulled back, hands on her hips.

"Its decided, you're taking a break."

"I will not."

"You are."

"I will not."

"Yes you are-" she started to pull the clay tablet out of his hand.

"I will not-" He pulled back and met her eyes with a glare.

Their struggle was short lived once she smacked an ofuda onto his tablet. The Priestess' ofuda was always difficult to decipher. A headache inducing combination of the current era's kanji and the feudal era's. Not to mention that her absurdly high prana reserves made it costly for even him to overpower it. Now he was sitting on her bed. Clearly upset that she had enforced a break time on him. "Alright oh wise king, find somewhere else to pout. I was planning to take a nap before I discovered that you took over my room."

"I will not leave until you relinquish my work." She snorted, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Well, tough luck. I'm going to take my nap. So scoot over if you won't leave." She had taken the time he studied her ofuda to change out of her regular Miko outfit into something more suited to sleepwear. He -begrudgingly- moved over so she could slip under her covers.

He didn't realize just how cozy the room was until the Priestess had started to slumber. Nor how heavy his own eyes were. It had been a few days since he last rested, at the pestering of Enkidu. Two minutes should be more than enough for him to fully rest. Yes, two minutes exactly then he would claim his work, no matter the annoyance it would be to do so. He closed his eyes. Just a few minutes. No more than that.

Everything was so warm. She really didn't want to wake up. Just the thought of the chilly hallways made her burrow deeper into the warmth. And she worked hard yesterday, and forcing Gilgamesh to take a break was more of a workout than the hours of fighting she did. Yes, deserved a few more minutes. She sighed contently as she was pulled deeper into the warmth. So cozy…

…

…

Hm…

Pulled?

Actually…

Her bed wasn't against a wall. So why was her front half sorta squished against one? Nothing in her room should give off an earthy smell. And, walls weren't supposed to be warm? Or exhale? She cracked an eye open. She was being cuddled by someone. A male someone, both eyes open, she slowly looks up.

That was, that really was Gilgamesh. She is cuddling Gilgamesh right now. She tried to get out of his arms. Pushing against him only made him tighten his arms, wriggling also ended up being a failure. Damnit, even as a Caster he was stronger than her?! This would be the last time she lets him near her room!


	4. Chapter 4

"A spirit origin incoming!" Mash shouted when the circle flashed gold. The sibling Masters perked up. A pillar of light, then a single man. He was dressed in a high quality kimono, likely royalty. His dark red eyes bore into the two masters of Chaldea.

"Servant Caster, Naraku at your service. I look forward to our partnership." He smirked, the lighting in the room shadowing his face.

"Eh, Ristuka-nii, doesn't that name sound familiar?" Hanami whispered to her older brother.

"Yeah, but where did I hear it?" He whispered back.

"It must be hard being a magical girl Illya-chan. Especially with servants like Blackbeard around. Just the thought of him-" *SNAP*

"E-EH? Kagome-chan?!" Kagome dropped her ruined chopsticks. The smile on her face was tight.

"Excuse me Illya-chan. I have something I need to do." Kagome stood, and manifested her bow. The chatter from other tables stopped. She turned and left the cafeteria.

"Why did Archer manifest her bow?" Someone asked. Almost everyone was looking through the doors she left through.

"I think," Illya started, "I think Blackbeard upset her somehow."

"He deserves it then." Everyone voiced their agreements. Illya wanted to try and defend the man but, his actions really were inexcusable.

"Hm, lets see, Naraku is an artificial hanyō. He is feared for his intellect and adaptability. His stats are all A's and B's, aside from his C rank strength." Mash read from the analysis on his spirit origin.

"!"

"Eh? Is someone fighting in the halls again." Ritsuka put his hands on his hips. "Honestly you'd think they'd at least go to the simulation room to fight."

"Eh Naraku-san what's wrong? You went pale suddenly."

"-raKU!"

"...was that Kagome?" The door flew off its hinges, revealing an enraged Miko. Bow drawn back and an arrow crackling with pure energy.

"M-Miko. What a surprise to see yo-" Naraku stutters as he took a step back.

"No wait Kagome we just-" Kagome shot the purification arrow, and instantly vaporized the newly summoned Naraku. "Summoned... him." Ritsuka finished with a crack in his voice.

"...that's why the name was familiar..." Hanami muttered as she stared at the spot their newly summoned Caster once stood.

Kagome turned to her two shell shocked masters. Blushing, she dematerializes her bow. "...I may have lost my temper."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hanami, you're still awake?" The orange haired master looked up. She saw the concerned gaze of the Archer Servant Kagome Higurashi.

"Yeah. I want my brother and Mash to rest more." She told Kagome. The servant frowned and put her longbow on her back.

"You're rest is just as important as theirs. You shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep like this." The archer sat down and put her hand on Hanami's knee. "I can take over the watch." But the girl shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I don't get much sleep during singularities anyways." Hanami gave her best "it's alright" smile. Kagome sighed, and Hanami rushed to add more to her excuse. "And it's not like I do much anyway! Mash is always up front fighting and my brother is the more tactical one. I just supply extra mana. I'm not as useful- YEOWCH!" Hanami's hands covered her stinging forehead.

"That is completely ridiculous Hanami." Hanami shrunk under Kagome's stern gaze. "You contribute far more than you think. No offense to Ritsuka, but for all his tactical skills he isn't very good at keeping moral. Or noticing if someone tries to hide an injury. Or being confident enough to try and _bodyslam a goddess_." Kagome glared while Hanami did her best to look innocent. Kagome's gaze softens. "What you lack in tactics, you more than makeup for in bravery and charisma. You won't be at your best if you insist on keeping watch every night." Hanami's face was flushed. Kagome patted the younger girl's knee. "Come now, a Servant doesn't require rest. Humans do. Get some rest Hanami." Hanami opened her mouth to protest, but instead she yawned. She blinked away the tears at the corners of her eyes to see Kagome's cocked brow.

"Fine. I'll go to bed _mom_." She huffed and crawled through the tent flap where her brother and Mash were sleeping. Kagome sighed and stood, brushing the dirt off her hakama. Really, that girl reminded her too much of her younger self. Well, she better take care of the pests around the camp.

Bonus

 **Detection of Evil B** : The ability to sense evil objects and creatures. This rank also allows Archer to sense evil aligned servants.

 **Ereshkigal's Alignment** : Chaotic-Evil.

The goddess disguised as her sister held back her screech as an arrow of purification embedded itself into the tree. Right next to her head. Where her eye would have been if she hadn't dived out of its way. (Death Deities and purification rarely mixed well). "That was a warning shot," the holy priestess said as she notched another arrow. "You have three seconds to leave." She just wanted to talk to that human! "One," this totally wasn't fair! "Two," Really really unfair! "Thr-"

"I HATE YOU!" She sobbed as she turned tail and ran.

"I-Ishtar?! Wait you don't have an evil alignment-?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Masters have just saved the world, but she doubts the mood has ever been so somber before. Losing a comrade- no. He wasn't just a comrade. He was more, so much more than that. Losing Romani was the hardest blow ever dealt to the masters. Even the more standoffish servants mourned the man. Ritsuka freely cried over the Doctor, Hanami was doing her best to be the pillar of support for him and Mash.

She regrets not trying to get to know the man more. How often had she wasted the opportunities to do so? Had she ever thanked him for keeping the siblings safe? Her heart hurt, it had been so long since it had hurt like this. She could even start to hear the whispers of the Jewel, conscious with so much pain and regret around it. 'If anyone deserved to be saved, it was him wasn't it?'

But whatever she wished back would not be Romani. It would only break their hearts further. She couldn't risk anyone trying to wish him back. No one, especially not the Masters. So, for now, she would isolate herself. She'd return when the hurt wasn't as fresh. She wanted to comfort Hanami and Ritsuka like other servants were doing. But she couldn't, so she would mourn for the man in private, pray for his soul (she ignored the harsh reminder that he *erased himself from existence*, he was out there, somewhere, he had to be, for their sake).

…

…

…

She should have been stronger.

"Geez, what are you doing so far away from everyone else." Her head jerked up at the unexpected voice. "You worried the Masters you know." Her blue eyes met the steel eyes of Emiya. Her hand covered the pink jewel around her neck. It's whispers had increased in volume to try and entice the red clad archer.

"Ah, I didn't mean to…" She thought she'd go unnoticed as they mourned. Emiya put his hands on his hips, making her avert her gaze. Was she about to get lectured?

"But with that annoyance, I can see why." She caught his eyes flick down to her hand that held the Jewel. "But they are stronger than that you know."

"I, I didn't want to risk it. It's probably not a good idea to have this wretched thing near anyone when they mourn." Her grip tightened, "it only brings pain."

"You do know that thing best." He relented, "but don't hide away without telling anyone. Ritsuka is about to call a search for you."

"They'd just worry even more if I told them."

"You're such a soft-hearted idiot." She glared at those words. "You think going missing is something they need after losing Romani? Go apologize."

"Eh?"

"Did I stutter? Go say sorry for worrying them. Then you can slink off somewhere and hideaway. Sulk for a while and wallow in self-misery."

"Don't say it like that." He didn't answer and just turned away. "No seriously that was insulting! You aren't any better! Emiya!" She got up to chase after him, the Shikon now silent.


End file.
